memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Leah Brahms
Doctor Leah Brahms was a member of the Theoretical Propulsion Group and a graduate of the Daystrom Institute of Technology. She made major contributions to the development of the 's warp drive system, far beyond her official role as a junior team member. History In 2366, the was caught in an ancient trap which drained the energy from its engines and bombarded the crew with radiation. To learn more about the engine design and help him find a solution to the problem, Geordi La Forge created a holographic version of Dr. Brahms. The holographic character was very friendly and La Forge developed an attraction to her image. Together they were able to save the Enterprise. ( ) A year later, in 2367, the real Dr. Brahms, by that time married and promoted to Senior Design Engineer of the Theoretical Propulsion Group, visited the Enterprise for an inspection of the field modifications made to the ship's engines by Commander La Forge. Dr. Brahms was far different from her hologram; she was cold, all business and without humor. Much to his dismay, she was highly critical of his work, especially his enhancements of the warp engines. La Forge and Brahms tried to work out their differences and were getting along until Brahms informed him that she was married, much to Geordi's shock and dismay. She later discovered the records of her hologram's somewhat romantic interactions with Geordi during his attempts to resolve the aceton assimilator crisis and strongly objected to his having programmed a holographic replica of herself. She told him that she felt violated, to which Geordi expressed his indignation of her judgmental attitude. The two engineers then pulled together in a crisis and became good friends. ( ) In an unknown, alternate future timeframe, Dr. Brahms married Geordi La Forge (and became Leah La Forge), and they had three children together: Alandra, Bret and Sidney. During this time, Leah became the director of the Daystrom Institute as well as quite a gardener. ( ) Appendices Background Leah Brahms was played by Susan Gibney. According to an early draft of "Galaxy's Child" Brahms' husband's name was Michael, and he was an engineer on Garran IV. Apocrypha In the'' Genesis Wave ''series, Leah Brahms is the first person to discover that the Genesis Device technology has been stolen, surviving the initial destruction caused by the wave thanks to her experiments with phase-shifting technology as a suit (Although her husband is killed). During the crisis, she is given command of a Klingon ship, with Maltz, one of the few survivors of the original Genesis crisis, serving as her first officer due to the respect he develops for her during their attempts to escape the Genesis Wave. Thanks to her research, the location of the source of the Genesis Wave is discovered, Maltz destroying it while on a suicide mission. In a subsequent conversation with Geordi La Forge, La Forge admits his love for her, but assures her that he expects nothing, and only asks her to meet him at an engineering conference in a few months' time. External link * Brahms, Leah Brahms, Leah de:Leah Brahms